


Acto de magia

by tempi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sólo desaparece, nadie se lo esperaba y quizás la razón era porque había cambiado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había aprendido del lado oscuro y había cambiado para encontrar el gris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acto de magia

No desapareció como en las películas, no desapareció como se esperaba. Porque si, siempre se espera una forma de hacer algo para todas las personas. De el se esperaba una última palabra, en una pelea, la demanda de atención, el último gran truco del mago con un bang! Sin embargo no fue así. Fue más un puff!, nadie lo esperaba, nadie supo porque, y todos buscaron algo. No a el, porque sabían que no lo iban a encontrar (aunque ellos dos si lo intentaron), buscaron pistas, cartas de explicación, buscaron su accionar esperado. No lo encontraron, como el. El sólo se había ido muy clásico y si lo piensan ahora demasiado el. Fue una última palabra, fue sarcasmo, una sonrisa torcida y el adiós en los ojos.

-Me voy por cigarrillos

Ellos fueron los estúpidos que no se dieron cuenta, que lo aceptaron como una acción ordinaria. Aunque el nunca fuera a comprar envenamiento para su cuerpo que era un templo y que había cigarrillos porque ustedes tenian oculto en las esquinas del hogar, quizás ellos sabían, alguna parte de ellos tenía que saber, y por eso lo dejaron ir. Y por eso dejaron de buscar, también el aceptar de que no lo iban a encontrar. Después de todo el era Jace.

Lo encontró, como el esperaba, porque había dejado migajas, migajas que sólo el entendería, así que lo esperaba. No era una sorpresa, la sorpresa fue otra, fue lo que traia consigo y que no habías terminado con las migajas. El estaba ahí, y vos podías ver porque te fuiste, porque no podías estar ahí. Porque era como el dijo.

-¿Porque debería disculparme por el monstruo que soy? Si ellos no se disculparon por crearme a mi

Y fue como que la ficha de ese rompe cabezas incompleta se completara, y entendieras algo que nunca habías aceptado. Que el era tan humano como ustedes, que el creció con una madre que lo creyó monstruo sin intentarlo, en la sombra tuya y un padre que lo crió como demonio. Era de esperarse que el jugará el papel que se le diera. Su razón de ser. Ese fue el inició del fin, por así decirlo. Empezando a ver todo de diferente manera, siendo el y no peleando con el, sólo hablando y conociendo el demonio que no existía, el era sólo un ser hueco que jugaba un papel. Que podía amar, podía doler, podía reír y que podía odiar. Y que el era sólo un niño, un niño abandonado que se retuerce para alcanzar los rayos de luz. No era completamente inocente, ni tenía manos limpias, nadie las tenía, sabias del dolor que el había creado, lo habías sentido a primer nivel. Y sin embargo aceptaste su amor, y le diste el tuyo que habías creído que ya era de su hermana pero ese amor que tenías por ella era un reflejo que se podía perder con el posar de una hoja sobre el agua. Y el amor por el era la tierra firme marrón que crece verdes y hecha raíces.

No fue fácil aceptarlo, no cuando era contra todo lo que creías. Con el habían creado un demonio, que era un ángel con alas teñidas de rojo y con vos habian creado un ángel con manchas negras que sabía tapar esas manchas excepto con el, dolió el primer beso, el primer aceptar de esos sentimientos, todo dolió porque era una lucha interna. Renunciar a lo que creías y aceptar una nueva creencia, que era vos y el. Tomó un año pero lo aceptaste y así supiste que tenías que irte, sin adiós, sin cartas, sin pistas, irte rápido como una curita y con sarcasmo. Fue espontáneo y sin planear, sólo esperando que esto pasará, que el un día el apareciera.

-Traje cigarillos

Y supieras que el también decidió que era sólo vos y el.

**Author's Note:**

> My primer FF en castellano, esperó que les guste y si se que es un ship raro, pero a mi me gusta además de que siempre sentí que la gente no comprende completamente bien a jonathan


End file.
